


Another Thing to Fall

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Kinks4Kindness: Forbidden Fantasies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (minor references), Ancient World Setting, Angel Wings, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Book Elements, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Collaboration, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Everyone Has Breasts, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Forbidden Fantasies Zine, Good Omens Kink Meme, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lust venom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery Cult, NSFW Art, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Show Elements, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Kink, kinks4kindness, mentions of OC cultists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Aziraphale is about to be sacrificed to a snake god; luckily for her, it's a very familiar serpent. Wanting an excuse to give in, she provokes Crowley to use her lust venom and seduce her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinks4Kindness: Forbidden Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme, Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies, ineffable wives or female presenting





	Another Thing to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for Kinks4Kindness Vol 1: Forbidden Fantasies, kinks: naga, lust venom, wing kink; collab art by morimoreish ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/morimoreish), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/morimoreish/)) (art contains nudity, graphic sexual content)
> 
> Also written for [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [Angel Aziraphale goes undercover to investigate the extremely charismatic leader of a new sex cult that's growing in power, with naga, lust venom, etc; fluff not angst)](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=1870681#cmt1870681)
> 
> Marked with Mildly Dubious Consent because lust venom is involved, but Aziraphale consents to the venom and the sex.
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's _Measure For Measure_ ; quote is in the body of the main text.
> 
> betaed

“'Tis one thing to be tempted, [...] another thing to fall.” - Angelo,  _ Measure For Measure _ , II.i.17, William Shakespeare

The thing is, the plan should have gone off without a hitch.

Aziraphale had gotten a missive from Heaven ‘suggesting’ that she investigate a nearby group worshipping some snake deity or another. There were concerns about the cult negatively influencing the local populace, the usual tosh. So she’d hidden her ethereal essence as best she could, gone to the public house where the snake worshippers were known to spend their coin, and waited for an opening.

She’s still not sure what went wrong. One minute, she was sipping a cup of the local wine (tart, long finish, not very scrummy) and eavesdropping, and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged into a nearby house, clothes torn in the struggle, arms roughly pulled behind her back and tied there.

The ‘house’ was actually just a façade hiding a chamber dug into the nearby hill, where it attached to a series of connected natural caverns. Crude paintings of snakes and unfamiliar symbols adorned the rough walls, lit eerily by the flickering oil lamps and the leader’s torch.

In the rear of the space was a massive clay statue, taller than a human, of a woman with a snake tail. Her features were rough, but the hybrid human and snake shape was unmistakable. Aziraphale knew of only one being who could take on that shape, and she started to wonder.

“Kneel,” the leader said, shoving on her shoulder. She could have resisted easily, but she let him push her to her knees onto the furs and woven mats in front of the statue. There was an altar there, stained a reddish-brown in the center, jugs and plates of food scattered around its base. “You will be an offering.”

“I beg your pardon,” Aziraphale said, pushing up against the hands on her shoulders, but it was difficult to get up from kneeling with her hands secured behind her back. She could break the thin rope with a thought, but it wouldn’t do to reveal herself if she didn’t have to.

The group began to chant over her, something about being a sacrifice to preserve their god’s attention and good will. Aziraphale was debating which would be more work, the paperwork after discorportation or the paperwork after working a miracle to escape, when she was again pulled to her feet.

Rather than being laid upon the altar, she was dragged around the side of the statue, which she could now see hid a simple wooden door set into the stone. One of the others opened it, revealing a dark corridor, and the leader shoved her inside. 

“Walk,” he said harshly. “Our god shall decide your fate.”

"I'm trembling," said Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate and only known angel to lie to God's face and get away with it. The cult leader bristled at her sarcasm, but she just smirked at him, then turned on her heel and started walking. She heard the door shut behind her with only minor trepidation. Either there was something at the end of the dark corridor, or there wasn’t, and no matter what, the Angel of the Eastern Gate would deal with it.

The corridor snaked through the rock, twisting and turning, and only Aziraphale’s ethereal sense of time kept her from losing track, though she did bump into the close walls occasionally. After walking some fifteen minutes in darkness and silence, the passage took a sharp turn to the left, revealing a dim light at what was presumably its end. Tired of walking and somewhat annoyed by the whole thing, Aziraphale picked up her pace to reach it.

As she approached the end of the tunnel, Aziraphale could see that the exitway was hung with gauzy linen curtains muting the golden light beyond them. She stopped for a moment when she reached them, took a deep (unnecessary) breath, and then pushed her way through, unsure of what she’d find on the other side.

The curtains parted to reveal a roughly circular room, lit by the warm light of oil lamps. The walls were hung with more drapes of fabric, making it feel less like a cavern and more like a tent. A table stood off to one side, laid with plenty of food and jugs that probably contained wine or beer. Cushions dyed indigo blue and madder red were piled in the center of the room, and seated atop them was Crowley, though not in her usual human-shaped form.

Crowley reclined against a backrest, pale human skin from the waist up and glittering black and red scales below, her massive tail coiled and trailing through the mound of cushions. A drape of  almost sheer  black fabric shot through with gold cascaded down her shoulders and around her waist, but left her arms and breasts nude, rosy nipples standing out sharply against her pale, freckled skin, patches of scales visible here and there. Her already striking eyes were lined with kohl, though Aziraphale thought the redness of her lips was completely natural. Strings of carnelian, jasper, lapis lazuli, and malachite beads, interspersed with gold, dripped from her neck. Her hair was long and wild, a mix of curls and braids, matching beads glinting among the strands.

She looked, in a word, magnificent.

“Azzziraphale!” Crowley hissed, her forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. Her fangs were longer than usual, as well, visible as she smiled broadly. Perhaps that was why the hiss in her voice was more pronounced than usual. “I thought I sensed something angelic coming this way. What brings you here?”

“Your... followers were causing enough of a fuss that Heaven asked me to look into it,” Aziraphale said. “Though I suspect it’s just because they aren’t worshipping the local deity. How on Earth did you wind up in charge of a cult?”

“Eh, I wanted to settle down for a little while but still be able to rack up the bad deeds,” Crowley said, waving a hand dismissively. “Looks like they got the drop on you, angel.”

“Oh, well, it wouldn’t have done for me to reveal myself,” Aziraphale said, twisting slightly and letting the rope around her wrists snap with a faint pop. She cupped one abraded wrist in the other hand, rubbing gently. “Please tell them to tone it down, my dear.”

“I don’t know what they’ve done to put a bee in Heaven’s bonnet,” Crowley said, shrugging. The movement of pale skin and flashing scales was mesmerising. “They follow my supposed teachings, so they drink a lot of wine and have orgiesss.”

“Orgies?” Aziraphale asked, knowing she sounded scandalized. It wasn’t that she had a problem with sex, per se, but she wasn’t entirely sure that orgies were what the Almighty had had in mind when the systems in question were designed. “I never thought of you as a sex demon, Crowley.”

“Mm, yes, angel,” Crowley hissed, sliding down from the mound of pillows and slithering over to Aziraphale, who fought the urge to take a step back. It wasn’t that she was afraid of Crowley, not at all, but there was something in her eyes… 

“I’ve done it a time or two,” Crowley admitted. She circled the angel, tail coiling around Aziraphale’s feet, and rested her palms on Aziraphale’s shoulders, face so close that her breath caressed Aziraphale's cheek. “Would you like to see?”

“I beg your pardon,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, but the coil of Crowley’s tail at her feet and the gentle hands on her shoulders kept her from stepping away. That, and the small part of her that wanted to be held in Crowley’s arms.

“Oh, angel, it’s just the two of us,” Crowley said, sliding one hand down Aziraphale’s arm and taking her wrist, rubbing her thumb softly over the abrasion there. “I can sense lust, even in angels.” She flicked her tongue out again, and just the twin tips of it trailed delicately along the shell of Aziraphale's ear, making her shiver. “I can smell your arousal.”

“Crowley, please,” Aziraphale said, but it came out as a whine rather than an admonishment. She curled her fingers into a fist, but didn’t pull away, though they both knew she was the stronger of the two of them, even with Crowley in this form.

“Give in, angel,” Crowley whispered, pressing closer, coils twisting tighter around Aziraphale’s legs. “It’s just pleasures of the flesh, nothing sssinful about that.”

The room was silent for a long moment, just the faint sounds of their breath and the occasional sputter of the oil lamps. Aziraphale swore she could even hear the pounding of her traitorous heart.

“I can’t,” she said finally, the words so soft they were almost inaudible. From Crowley’s equally soft intake of breath, she knew the demon understood all of her meaning. Not  _ I don’t want to _ , just  _ it’s not possible _ . “They would find out.” It went without saying who  _ They _ were.

Crowley released her wrist, and the coils of tail loosened and unwound, releasing her completely. Aziraphale’s shoulders sagged, though whether in relief or disappointment, even she couldn’t say. Crowley slithered a few feet away, her back to Aziraphale, arms crossed. Silence fell once again, this one even heavier than the last, and Aziraphale held her breath, unsure what to do now. Crowley had teased her before, but this was the first time she’d propositioned her outright, and Aziraphale didn’t know if or how that would change things between them.

“An angel, bound and helpless, enters the lair of a demonic ssserpent,” Crowley said, thoughtful. Aziraphale could all but see the thoughts forming as Crowley spoke. “A venomous ssserpent,” Crowley added. “What’s to stop that serpent from biting the poor, defenseless angel and having her way with her?” Aziraphale’s mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ as Crowley turned to look at her, eyes wide. Hopeful.

They stared at each other for a long moment, measured only in heartbeats. Making a decision, Aziraphale stretched out her arm, presenting her wrist. “What, indeed?”

Their eyes caught and held, blue and gold, for a long, breathless moment, and then Crowley slithered forward, long fingers wrapping delicately around Aziraphale’s proffered wrist. “Are you sure, angel?” she whispered, the hiss barely audible.

Aziraphale squared her shoulders and nodded. Crowley’s smile was a slow, beautiful thing, stretching her lips wide and welcoming. She brought Aziraphale’s wrist to her lips, pressed a delicate kiss to the pulsepoint, and then bit down, fangs flashing.

Aziraphale could feel the venom enter her system, warmth and lassitude following in its wake. She wavered, but Crowley’s arms caught her before she could fall. The demon’s skin was soft and warm against her own, the contrasting scales slick and cool by comparison. The light contact set her skin aflame where they touched, and she moaned softly. 

“That’s it, angel,” Crowley hissed in her ear. “Just let go. I’ll catch you.”

Aziraphale let herself relax into Crowley’s arms, sighing as the demon pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders, a nip of teeth every so often making her groan. Crowley half-carried, half-dragged her over to the nest of pillows, reclining against the wooden backrest and laying Aziraphale over herself, back to chest, Aziraphale’s head lolling into the crook of her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale’s body was aflame, and she tugged weakly at her already torn clothes. “S’hot, Crowley,” she whimpered. “Please.”

“I’ve got you,” Crowley said, nipping her ear. Her lean hands grasped the neckline of Aziraphale’s robe and pulled, ripping the coarse linen right down the middle to bare her breasts. Aziraphale groaned and pressed up into Crowley’s hands, whimpering when her comparatively-cool skin briefly quenched the fire roaring through Aziraphale’s veins.

She turned her face, pressing her lips to Crowley’s neck. She had the sudden urge to lick the skin under her mouth, so she did, tasting salt and bergamot and amber, and something spicy and smoky that must be the demon herself. Crowley chuckled lowly and cupped Aziraphale’s breasts, rolling her nipples in her lean fingers as Aziraphale keened and called out her name.

“Beautiful,” Crowley whispered, massaging Aziraphale’s full breasts, pressing firmly enough to leave marks. But Aziraphale didn’t care; the heat rampaging through her called for more,  _ more _ , anything and everything Crowley was willing to give her. “Beautiful,” Crowley repeated, and Aziraphale felt Crowley’s tail slide against her legs, the scales smooth as the silk they made in the east. The tip of her tail pressed up between Aziraphale’s calves and she let her legs part, sighing contentedly as the coil of smooth, scaled muscle ventured further to flick against her thick thighs.

Crowley’s hands left her breasts just long enough to tear her robe the rest of the way, parting the fabric and baring her body fully in the golden lamplight. Crowley ran cool hands over her heated skin, pinching and squeezing, before she curved one palm into the join of Aziraphale’s legs, where she was still smooth. “Angel,” Crowley crooned, rubbing her palm firmly against Aziraphale’s mound and making her groan.

“I’ve never… ah,” Aziraphale cut herself off as Crowley dug her fingers into the featureless but still sensitive skin.

“You choose,” Crowley said, pressing cool lips to Aziraphale’s blazing forehead. “This will be a lot more fun if you do.”

It was hard to focus with the haze over her thoughts and the inferno under her skin, but Aziraphale closed her eyes and concentrated. Crowley made a pleased sound, and Aziraphale opened her eyes again, looking down to see Crowley’s hand now pressed against curls of white-gold hair, a plump, pink cunt beneath.

“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun together, angel,” Crowley said, licking her lips with a long, forked tongue. “Yesss.”

Crowley continued to touch Aziraphale, cool hands smoothing over thick thighs and ample waist, sliding back up to tweak a nipple occasionally, appreciative sounds falling from her lips. It was nowhere near enough, and Aziraphale squirmed against her. “Crowley, please,” she begged, not even sure what she was asking for but knowing that Crowley would definitely give it to her.

“Alright, angel, alright,” Crowley said soothingly, sliding her hands between Aziraphale’s thighs and spreading her wide. She rubbed her fingers over Aziraphale’s mound again and then down, pressing and pinching the plump flesh on either side of her slit. Aziraphale moaned, turning her head into Crowley’s neck, and the demon chuckled. “What do you like?” she asked.

“I—I don’t…” Aziraphale stuttered. She knew humans had sex, had seen Adam and Eve in the Garden, and had even occasionally encouraged two humans to copulate when Heaven ordered it, but she’d never even touched herself between her legs, much less let anyone else do so.  _ Why would I let someone else touch me when I know Crowley wants to? _ she thought, before banishing such a dangerous idea to the aether. “I’ve never…”

“Really?” Crowley asked, but she cupped her hand over Aziraphale, the heel of it rubbing firmly against her clit. Aziraphale keened, and Crowley laughed, repeating the motion. “You’re so sssensitive, angel.”

“You did… drug me,” Aziraphale struggled to get out, and Crowley laughed.

“Only because you asked me to,” Crowley pointed out. She curled her neck—a little past what a human neck could—and nibbled on Aziraphale’s throat, fangs scraping lightly against her pulse point. “I could give you more.”

“I think this is enough!” Aziraphale yelped, voice going up at least an octave when Crowley dipped a slim finger between her lips on the last word. She collected the slick that had gathered there and started rubbing it into the delicate skin, and Aziraphale couldn’t help the movement of her hips as she bucked them to try to get more sensation.

Crowley chuckled lowly and shifted her fingers, pressing a fingertip against Aziraphale’s opening. “Alright?” Aziraphale nodded firmly and Crowley slid her finger inside.

The sensation was strange but not unpleasant, and then Crowley rubbed against something inside her that felt like an explosion sizzling through her veins. “Oh!” she cried out, and Crowley did it again, sliding her finger in and out, catching the spot inside on each careful thrust. “More, Crowley, more.”

“Careful, don’t want to hurt the little virgin angel,” Crowley said, but she pressed a second fingertip to Aziraphale’s hole. The next time, she thrust with both fingers, and it was a little bit of a stretch, but it felt good, the fullness something Aziraphale never would have considered wanting but now she craved. Crowley brought her other hand down to Aziraphale’s clit, fingertips dancing over and around the little organ in teasing strokes.

Crowley spread the fingers inside her, stretching the muscles there, and then added a third, the fullness making Aziraphale moan and writhe. Crowley was muttering something against her ear, long tongue periodically flicking out against her cheek, but Aziraphale barely heard it, so focused on the new sensations coursing through her body, the flames stoked ever higher by Crowley’s talented fingers and tongue. She knew the venom in her system was affecting the sensations somewhat, but if sex felt even a fraction as good as this, how did humans ever do anything else?

After an unknowable amount of time, Crowley took her hand away from Aziraphale’s clit, and Aziraphale groaned at the loss. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging,” Crowley said, chuckling, and then Aziraphale gasped as Crowley’s tail curled up around her thigh, the scaled tip flicking against her clit. She all but screamed at the feel of it, vision whiting out and wings bursting from her back as she came.

Sense slowly returned, and Aziraphale found herself still cradled in Crowley’s arms, pressed against her chest with her wings trapped somewhat awkwardly between them. She shifted a little to try to adjust, and Crowley slid sideways, laying Aziraphale down on her side on the mound of pillows. Aziraphale caught her breath, sweat sticky on her skin, the fire banked but not gone.

“My turn,” Crowley said, and with a wriggle she changed into her more standard form, long, gangly legs splayed out on the cushions. She unwrapped the cloth still draped around her, revealing her nude form, complete with hairless cunt. “No, this won’t do,” she said, and a moment later a cock had appeared in its place, already erect and ready.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, a wave of heat washing through her again just imagining what Crowley intended. “Again?”

“As long as the venom lasts,” Crowley said, a smirk playing about her red, red lips. “Hands and knees, angel.” She helped Aziraphale up, scattering the cushions somewhat, until Aziraphale was half-kneeling in front of her, arms on the wooden back support and wings spread wide. “Beautiful.”

Somehow, Aziraphale was still able to blush at the compliment. She usually didn’t think much about her corporation. It was a convenient enough way to exist around humans, having a body, and the rather matronly shape she made did seem to make people more willing to trust her. But she’d never thought of herself as attractive— _ desirable _ —until now.

“Like this,” Crowley said, wrapping one hand around her hip. There was a blunt pressure against her opening—Crowley’s cock, it must be—and then Crowley began to press inside, stifling a low groan until she was fully seated, both hands gripping Aziraphale’s hips tightly.

This stretched Aziraphale even wider than before, almost to the point of discomfort, and she shifted her stance, hoping that widening her knees might help. “Give your body a moment to adjust,” Crowley said, bringing a hand down to stroke Aziraphale’s clit. The sparkles that set off helped, and soon enough Aziraphale nodded.

“Go on,” she said, and Crowley pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She pulled out slowly then pressed back in, this time brushing against that spot inside that made Aziraphale see stars. That was better, and soon the stretch felt good, rather than strange, Crowley’s fingers thrumming against her clit making it all the more interesting.

Crowley increased her pace, shifting her hand from Aziraphale’s hip to the base of her wing, digging her fingers into the feathers there with a groan, which Aziraphale echoed. For a while there were no sounds but their labored breaths and the slap of skin on skin, and Aziraphale closed her eyes, committing it all to memory. This might be their only chance to be together like this, and Aziraphale never wanted to forget.

Feeling bold, Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s hand away, setting her own fingers to work against her clit. Crowley made a startled sound at that, moaning her name, and brought the now-free hand back to Aziraphale’s hip, using the added leverage to pound into her even harder. Aziraphale felt herself tense up and came again, collapsing forward against the backrest.

Crowley’s arms kept her from falling completely, and soon enough Crowley was coming, hips stuttering to a halt as she let out a low moan and dropped her face against Aziraphale’s spine. They stayed that way for a long moment, and Aziraphale reveled in being wrapped up in Crowley’s wiry arms. She knew it might be her only chance to be held like this.

Eventually, Crowley pulled away, but only to lay herself in the pile of pillows, dragging Aziraphale down beside her. Aziraphale hesitated for a moment and then wrapped one wing around them both, something warm against the chill of the cave. She could feel that chill again, which probably meant the venom was wearing off. She felt relaxed still, but the fire no longer burned under her skin.

“The venom should be wearing off soon,” Crowley confirmed. Aziraphale looked up from where she’d rested her head on Crowley’s shoulder, frowning slightly. Crowley’s eyes were shadowed with something, and Aziraphale hoped she was reading the demon’s expressive face correctly.

“May I?” she asked, bringing a hand up to Crowley’s cheek, brushing her thumb over Crowley’s thin lips. Crowley nodded mutely and Aziraphale stretched to replace her thumb with her mouth, kissing Crowley’s lips for the first time. Crowley made a soft sound and kissed her back, sweet but with an edge of desperation to it, like Crowley also knew this was the only chance they were going to have.

Aziraphale was very glad neither of them needed to breathe.

After long, lovely minutes of kissing, Crowley pulled back, running her thumb over Aziraphale’s kiss-plumped lips. “You should probably go, angel,” she said, reluctance audible in her voice.

Aziraphale smiled, hoping it showed a little wickedness, rather than her usual cherubic grace. “Oh, I don’t know,” she said, and Crowley stared at her. “I’m still feeling a bit… peculiar, my dear.”

Crowley’s look of incomprehension faded quickly into a conspiratorial smirk. “Then I guess we’re not done yet,” she said, spreading Aziraphale’s thighs and settling between them. Aziraphale tangled her fingers in Crowley’s hair, ready for whatever her demon wanted to show her next. “Angel, tell me what you think of  _ this _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/630899926552952832/another-thing-to-fall-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Full, uncensored art also available [on poipiku](https://poipiku.com/1272158/2843006.html?10663).
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
